Complication à venir
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Alec reçoit "help" de Magnus et se rend chez lui le plus vite possible. Il le voit la gorge enserrée par un Downworlder qui lui ordonne de lui donner un objet que Magnus lui a confié, s'il veut qu'il le lâche. L'échange se fait, mais Magnus se trouve malade et pour le soigner, Alec prend le risque d'utiliser la Rune du "mariage"... Malec, Clace, léger UA de la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Sakura-Okasan.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de Cassandra Clare :).

 **Titre :** Complication à venir.

 **Couples :** Alec/Magnus, Jace/Clary.

 **Rating :** T pour le moment.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, léger UA.

 **Bêta :** Marjo76.

Chapitre 1 :

Devant la table de commandement, Alec, Izzy et Clary parlaient travail, quand Alec reçut un texto.

 _Help !_

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda sa sœur.

-Non, ce n'est rien, répondit-il, rangeant son téléphone. Cette discussion est terminée, vous pouvez partir.

C'est ce que fit le brun, laissant les deux jeunes femmes entre elles.

-Je m'inquiète pour Alec, depuis que Jace est parti, il n'est plus le même...

-C'est son Parabatai, qui le met à mal. C'est comme de perdre une partie de lui-même.

-Et tu ne trouves pas ça louche, toi, qu'il nous cache des infos ? Tu as bien vu, comme moi, qu'il a reçu un message et est parti comme un voleur !

-Moi aussi, ça m'intrigue... D'habitude, il ment mieux que ça...

-Ah, tu vois ! J'avais raison.

-Bon, on va le suivre, mais avant, changeons-nous...

De son côté, Alec se rendit à toute vitesse chez son petit-ami. Le message qu'il venait de recevoir le laissait perplexe. Jamais encore, Magnus ne s'était abaissé à appeler à l'aide un Shadowhunter, tout amant soit-il. Il arriva, les nerfs à fleur de peau, près à engueuler son sorcier, mais la scène qu'il eut devant les yeux, en entrant, le saisit d'effroi. Il finit cependant par se reprendre, tout de suite sur ses gardes.

-Tu as fait vite, pour arriver, « le nouveau jouet » !

Un homme, sûrement un Downworlder retenait Magnus Bane par la gorge, plaqué à une colonne. Le sorcier était amoché... et c'était peu dire.

-Donc, « le jouet », je vais te poser une question simple, réponds-y correctement et je m'en irai le contraire et vous mourrez tous les deux !

-Pose ta question, répondit Alec, suspicieux, les yeux fixés sur la main autour du cou de son petit-ami.

-Donne-moi la clef, il ne l'a pas sur lui et elle n'est pas ici.

Alec plongea les mains dans ses poches.

-C'est de « ça » que tu veux parler ? Demanda-t-il, montrant une pièce tordue, visiblement en pierre.

-N'essaie pas de me duper, Shadowhunter ! Siffla le Downworlder. Si tel était le cas, je le tuerais devant tes yeux.

Pour appuyer sa menace, le Downworlder plongea sa main à l'intérieur du corps de Magnus. En apparence, rien n'avait changé, mais Alec savait bien que le Downworlder avait désormais le cœur du sorcier entre ses doigts, près à l'écraser à la moindre entourloupe.

-Relâche-le et je te donnerais ce que tu veux, répondit Alec, qui s'avança, les mains en l'air, pour prouver sa bonne foi, quoiqu'il reste méfiant.

-Stop ! Lance-la-moi et je le lâche, s'exclama le Downworlder.

Le brun lui lança la pièce et l'autre lâcha sa proie et partit par un portail. Magnus retomba au sol, l'esprit ailleurs. Il se releva, avança de quelques pas, vacilla et fut retenu par Alec, qui s'était avancé rapidement, avec reflex, vers lui.

-Magnus, ça va aller ?

-Oui, rien qu'un cocktail ne puisse guérir, rit-il piteusement.

-Je t'apporte ça, répondit Alec, aidant Magnus à s'installer sur le canapé, avant de se rendre au guéridon pour servir un verre.

Il entendit cependant un grand bruit, qui le fit sursauter et se tourner vers le canapé, pour se rendre compte que Magnus s'était écroulé par terre, ayant sans doute basculé vers l'avant. Il le tourna et le prit dans ses bras.

-« Rien qu'un verre ne puisse guérir », hein ?! Ne te fous pas de moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Magnus ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

-Punition divine, répondit son sorcier, laborieusement. Cat...

-Magnus... Magnus !

Ce fut dans cette position que les filles trouvèrent Alec, tenant dans ses bras le sorcier de Brooklyn, évanoui et en mauvais état.

-Alec, bon sang, que s'est-il passé ?! Demanda Izzy, s'avançant, tout comme Clary, vers les deux hommes.

-Un Downworlder l'a attaqué, expliqua succinctement son frère.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? S'enquit Clary, analysant la pièce, avant que son regard ne retourne sur Alec.

-A cause d'un objet qu'il m'a demandé de garder pour lui, répondit le jeune homme, raffermissant un instant sa prise sur le plus vieux, ses yeux bleus devenant de plus en plus inquiets et de moins en moins rationnels, la peur prenant le pas sur tout autre sentiment. Je le lui ai donné en échange de la vie de Magnus...

-Alec, reprit Izzy, qui avait écouté son frère avec inquiétude, mêlée d'un brin de colère, envers le Downworlder qui avait fait ça, ne reste pas par terre, installe-le sur le sofa.

-Je tiens à préciser que c'est ce que j'avais fait, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, répliqua son frère, un peu sur la défensive, avant de se lever, le sorcier toujours dans ses bras et de le poser sur le canapé, de nouveau, mais allongé, cette fois.

Izzy, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'avait dit Alec, sortit un instant de la pièce et refit son apparition avec une boîte, quelques minutes plus tard, pendant lesquelles, le jeune Lightwood avait rapproché la table basse et s'était installé dessus, caressant les cheveux de l'asiatique. Clary, elle, était toujours en train de réfléchir à la situation, tout en ayant ses yeux qui voyageaient toutes les trois secondes sur le visage pâle de Magnus, l'air tout aussi inquiet qu'Alec.

-Tiens, s'exclama Isabelle, s'avançant vers Alec, la boîte d'un kit de premiers secours tendant vers lui, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Je me demande même pourquoi il en a...

La brune retourna alors près de Clary, en silence, le visage grave, inquiète. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Comment quelqu'un avait pu s'en prendre au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et le mettre à terre aussi facilement ?! De son côté, Clary n'en menait pas large non plus, en voyant Alec se conduire de la sorte, elle sentait une forte union entre ces deux hommes. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur et l'âme, légèrement, mais, paradoxalement, ça lui faisait également penser à son amour, qui lui, ne se réaliserait jamais... Cette pensée lui fit serrer les poings de douleur, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, son regard de nouveau grave, par rapport à la situation qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle était une Shadowhunter, après tout, nom d'un chien !

-Hey, ça va ? Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas entendue, lui dit Izzy, qui avait vu, du coin de l'œil, ses poings se serrer avant de se desserrer.

-Oui, ce n'est rien, lui sourit un peu la rousse. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment...

-Je comprends, lui répondit Izzy, posant sa main sur son épaule, un instant, dans un geste de soutien.

De son côté, Alec soignait le visage tuméfié de son amant, mais plus il s'occupait des bleus et autres coupures, plus il remarquait des sursauts et autres symptômes se manifestant. Des gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur le front de Magnus et il frissonnait. Le jeune Lightwood avait également cru entendre des gémissements de douleur. Il releva la tête vers sa sœur, le visage mi-inquiet, mi-grave.

-Izzy, il y a un truc qui cloche avec lui...

Le jeune femme s'approcha, suivie de près par Clary, qui, après un bref coup d'œil encore plus inquiet, s'exclama :

-Je sais que ma question va sembler bête, mais, les Sorciers peuvent-ils tomber malade ?

-Ce sont des êtes immortels, répondit Alec, plutôt brusquement.

-Je l'ai bien assimilé, crois-moi, Alec, répliqua la rousse, un brin vexée, mais est-ce possible ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, lui dit le jeune homme.

-T'a-t-il dit quelque chose, avant de s'évanouir ? N'importe quoi ? Demanda encore Clary.

-Avant de s'évanouir, il a marmonné quelque chose à propos d'une punition divine ou quelque chose comme ça... et il a dit « Cat »...

-Le chat ? S'enquit Clary, surprise.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Où est son portable ? Reprit Izzy, ignorant leur petite conversation, pour le problème présent.

Alec fouilla, tout de suite, les poches de Magnus et tomba dessus. Il avait souffert, cependant, heureusement, il fonctionnait toujours. Il le tendit à Izzy, qui le prit et en parcourut les contacts. Elle finit par tomber sur une certaine « Catarina ». Elle cliqua sur le contact et il y eut une tonalité avant qu'on ne décroche.

- _Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?_

-Je m'appelle Isabelle Lightwood, je souhaiterais parler à Catarina, s'il vous plaît.

- _Je suis désolée, elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment_ , répondit la jeune femme, au bout du fil.

-C'est très important, insista Izzy. C'est au sujet de son ami, Magnus Bane.

- _Elle est en ce moment même, en salle d'opération, mais je lui transmettrai votre message dès qu'elle aura terminé_ , répondit la jeune femme, embêtée, mais faisant son travail.

-Dites-lui bien que son ami a besoin d'elle, c'est très important !

- _Ne vous en faites pas, je transmettrai. Au revoir._

Une fois l'appel terminé, Izzy posa le portable sur la table basse, à côté d'Alec, qui, comme Clary, avait les yeux fixés sur le brunette, depuis le début de l'appel.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Finit-il par demander.

-Il semblerait que ça soit une jeune chirurgienne ou guérisseuse, expliqua Izzy. Celle qui m'a répondue m'a dit qu'elle était en salle d'opération, qu'elle lui transmettrait le message.

-Un médecin ? S'enquit Alec, incrédule. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un médecin ?!

-Quelque chose s'est-il passé ? Le Downworlder a-t-il fait quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Demanda Clary.

-Il le maintenait par la gorge, quand je suis arrivé, commença à expliquer le brun, le regard ne lâchant pas Magnus, à qui il continuait d'éponger le front avec des compresse. Et pour me faire obéir, il a plongé sa main à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, en me menaçant de broyer son cœur. Je n'ai évidemment pas eu le choix que d'obéir... Quand j'ai demandé ensuite à Magnus comment il allait, après que le Downworlder soit parti, il m'a dit qu'un verre le remettrait d'aplomb. Ensuite, il s'est écroulé, en marmonnant sur une punition divine...

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent tendus, à veiller sur Magnus, pendant une bonne heure, avant qu'Alec n'en puisse plus de voir son Sorcier de plus en plus souffrant. Son état semblait empirer de minute en minute. A cet instant, l'asiatique semblait haleter, cherchant son souffle et gémissait de douleur. Les jeunes femmes faisaient désormais les cent pas autour de la pièce, inquiètes de ne pas voir venir la guérisseuse, se stressant mutuellement et stressant également de plus en plus Alec. Les tensions s'accumulaient, jusqu'au point de rupture, où Alec craqua.

-Ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-il, relevant ses manches.

Les deux jeunes femmes stoppèrent net leurs va-et-vient autour de la pièce, se tournant vers le brun, encore plus inquiètes.

-Alec, s'enquit Izzy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne vais sûrement pas continuer à le regarder mourir ! Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je sais que je peux faire quelque chose, expliqua le brun. Alors, je vais le faire et c'est tout !

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? Répliqua sa sœur, suspicieuse, tout à coup.

Elle vit Alec sortir sa stèle.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle, s'approchant d'un bond de son frère et l'attrapant par le bras.

-Laisse-moi faire, Izzy !

-Et si tu le tues, tu imagines ?! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Clary, pendant ce temps, était comme un chat pris au piège, prête à bondir, afin d'aider son amie, au cas où ça tourne mal. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les deux autres et elle se demandait quand elle devrait intervenir.

-Izzy, reprit Alec, désespéré...

Sa cadette détourna la tête et le relâcha.

-Vas-y...

Le brun secoua son amant et celui-ci ouvrit péniblement ses yeux ambrés.

-Alexan...

-Chut... Laisse-moi parler, lui dit son petit-ami. As-tu confiance en moi ?

-Ou... Oui... Bien... Bien sûr... mais...

-Te rappelles-tu de la lumière de ma stèle lors du mariage ? Peux-tu en faire de même ? Demanda-t-il, la lui tendant.

Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn prit une inspiration haletante, toucha la stèle et en changea le rayonnement, avant de laisser retomber son bras tremblant. Alec pointa sa stèle sur sa deuxième main et commença alors à tracer une Rune. Une douleur sourde, quoique familière commença à pulser en lui, mais il continua. Une fois la Rune terminée, il prit la main de Magnus et traça la même Rune le « lien d'âme » ou autrement appelé le « mariage ». Le couple cria, une lumière d'un bleu intense les entoura, avant de disparaître et le brun retomba, inerte, sur son amant.

Pendant tout ce rituel, les jeunes femmes étaient restées à regarder, stressées, ne sachant pas si elles devaient ou non, intervenir. Quand Alec s'écroula à son tour, elles accoururent vers lui.

-Izzy, que vient-il de se passer ? Demanda Clary, paniquée. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Je n'en sais rien... Je n'ai jamais assisté à ça, auparavant, avoua Isabelle, pâle et inquiète.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait vérifier s'ils vont bien ? S'enquit Clary, peu sûre d'elle.

-Oui, répondit Izzy.

Cependant, lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent encore, Alec se redressa en un sursaut. Son regard se posa rapidement sur les jeunes femmes. Izzy vit alors une chose inimaginable se produire les yeux de son frère venaient de changer. Les pupilles s'étaient fendues, telles celles des chats, pendant un court instant. Elle se demanda donc, si elle avait bien vu.

-Si j'étais vous, je ne les toucherais pas. Le lien vient seulement de se réaliser, s'exclama une voix féminine, surprenant les jeunes femmes, qui se tournèrent d'un bond vers celle-ci.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Izzy.

-La personne que vous avez appelée, Shadowhunter, répondit la jeune femme. Catarina Loss, Sorcière-guérisseuse, à votre service.

-Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière, vous êtes la Schtroumpfette ! S'exclama Clary, d'un coup. Euh... désolée...

-Ce n'est rien, Clary, rit Catarina. J'ai toujours été « la Schtroumpfette » à tes yeux.

La jeune rousse ne savait plus quoi répondre, trop surprise.

-Pourquoi Magnus vous a-t-il demandé de m'appeler ? Demanda Catarina, retournant à la raison de sa venue.

-Les seules choses qu'il ait dites, avant de s'évanouir, étaient « punition divine » et « Cat », d'après ce qu'Alec nous a expliquées, répondit Izzy.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ?

-Une heure et demie, à peu près, répondit la brunette.

-Bien, le temps n'est pas encore écoulé, s'exclama Catarina. Le lien a aidé à le garder en vie. L'époux, soulève-le, que je lui donne l'antidote !

La jeune femme bleue, aux cheveux entièrement blancs avait dit cela de la plus banale des manières. Elle ouvrit les pans de son manteau dans lesquels se trouvaient de nombreuses poches. Elle sortit trois fioles d'une d'entre elle, ainsi qu'autre chose, ressemblant à des épices, en fit un mélange complexe, avant d'en faire boire en petites quantités au Sorcier. Celui-ci reprit alors rapidement des couleurs et ouvrit les yeux.

-Cat ? S'enquit-il, la voix rauque. Merci.

-Tu devrais plutôt remercier ton mari, s'il n'avait pas agi rapidement, tu serais mort.

Magnus, les yeux écarquillés, regarda son désormais « mari ».

-Alexander ?!

-Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser mourir ?! Rétorqua Alec, comme piqué au vif.

-Hey, tout doux, l'époux ! Il n'est pas encore guéri, l'admonesta la guérisseuse.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres jeunes femmes étaient restées à regarder, soulagées de constater que l'état de Magnus s'était amélioré. Et c'est à ce moment que leurs portables vibrèrent, tout autant que celui d'Alec.

-On doit rentrer à l'Institut, tous les trois ! S'exclamèrent-elles, synchrones.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de les séparer, tous les deux, leur dit Catarina. Le lien n'est pas stable et je n'ai pas encore terminé de guérir Magnus.

-Allons-y tous, dans ce cas, rétorqua Clary.

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Sakura-Okasan.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de Cassandra Clare :).

 **Titre :** Complication à venir.

 **Couples :** Alec/Magnus, Jace/Clary.

 **Rating :** T pour le moment.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, léger UA.

 **Bêta :** Marjo76.

 _Fin du chapitre précédent :_

 _Pendant ce temps, les deux autres jeunes femmes étaient restées à regarder, soulagées de constater que l'état de Magnus s'était amélioré. Et c'est à ce moment que leurs portables vibrèrent, tout autant que celui d'Alec._

 _-On doit rentrer à l'Institut, tous les trois ! S'exclamèrent-elles, synchrones._

 _-Je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de les séparer, tous les deux, leur dit Catarina. Le lien n'est pas stable et je n'ai pas encore terminé de guérir Magnus._

 _-Allons-y tous, dans ce cas, rétorqua Clary._

Chapitre 2 :

La réaction de l'Enclave.

Catarina ouvrit un portail menant devant l'Institut. Alec aidait son désormais mari à se lever et avancer, pendant que Clary récupérait les affaires de tous et Izzy surveillait leurs arrières. Une fois devant, ils avancèrent dans le périmètre sécurisé, mais, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, le groupe de Shadowhunters de surveillance menaça Cat.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Les invectiva Izzy.

-Un Downworlder essaie de forcer les portes de l'Institut.

-« Un » Downworlder, continua Izzy, t'es sûr que tu sais compter ? Le prends pas mal.

Elle avait ajouté cette phrase en se tournant vers Magnus.

-T'inquiète, répondit celui-ci.

-Le rapport fait état de quatre Shadowhunters et un Downworlder.

-Laisse-nous passer, lui dit Alec, sur les nerfs. Tous !

Le groupe laissa passer les arrivants, bon gré, mal gré. Une fois à l'intérieur, au centre des opérations, Alec aida Magnus à s'asseoir, il n'eut le temps de demander pourquoi il était là, que Maryse arriva, furibonde.

-Alexander Lightwood, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?!

-Comment ça ?

-L'Enclave nous a contactés, ton père et moi, pour une nouvelle inscription dans les archives matrimoniales, catégorie « lien d'âmes ». Tu as osé nous faire l'affront de te lier avec _ça_! S'exclama-t-elle, en désignant Magnus du doigt, le regardant bien dans les yeux, l'air dégoûtée.

-Maman ! Répondit Alec froidement. Tu voulais que je me marie, maintenant, va falloir t'y faire !

-Jamais, tu m'entends ! Siffla Maryse, méchamment. Jamais, je n'accepterai cette _chose_ , dans notre famille !

-Dans ce cas-là, je ne serai plus ton fils, répondit-il, énervé.

Ses pupilles changèrent. Des flammes dansèrent soudain au bout de ses doigts.

-Par l'Ange Raziel ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama Alec, en frottant ses mains sur son pantalon.

Plus il paniquait, plus il s'enflammait. Et Alec paniquait énormément, tout comme tout ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

-Le mari, ne panique pas, ou ça empirera ! Lui expliqua Cat.

Magnus était sous le choc de la scène, son amour était en flammes. Il le vit se retourner et vit ses yeux la marque de sorcier de Magnus. Il se leva avec difficulté, l'attrapa et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'écroula, à bout de souffle, les flammes éteintes.

-Magnus !

Le sorcier essaya de parler.

-Tais-toi ! L'invectiva Alec. Ne le dis pas ou je te lâche !

-Je vous avais prévenus, qu'il n'était pas totalement guéri, expliqua Cat.

Tout le monde était submergé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, même Maryse était restée coite. Le petit groupe la laissa sur place et se rendit à la chambre d'Alec. Le brun venait de déposer son sorcier sur le lit. Il était de nouveau mal. Catarina expliqua qu'il lui restait encore trois doses d'antidote à prendre, une toutes les trente minutes et il serait sur pieds. Elle lui donna la deuxième dose et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, près de Clary, qui saisit l'occasion, pour poser quelques questions.

-Madame Loss ?

-Tu peux m'appeler « Cat », Clary, répondit la guérisseuse.

-Je suis désolée de vous demander ça, mais, apparemment, je vous connais... ?

-Bien sûr que tu me connais, Clary, depuis très longtemps, même. Mais, tu ne t'en souviens pas...

-Ah bon ? Vous devez connaître ma mère, alors ? Demanda de nouveau le rousse.

-Evidemment ! C'est par son biais que je te connais, ainsi que grâce à Magnus, bien sûr, sourit Cat.

-Combien de personnes est-ce que je connais sans m'en souvenir ?! S'enquit Clary, dans un souffle.

Cat posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le rouquine baissa la tête, défaitiste. Elles furent coupées par Izzy.

-Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, Cat, c'est, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon frère ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu à propos d'un tel lien, demanda la jeune fille.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas, répondit Cat, dans un ricanement sardonique. Croyez-vous que l'Enclave autoriserait de tels liens au sein des Shadowhunters ?! Non, bien sûr que non ! Il ne leur viendrait même jamais à l'idée qu'un de leurs soldats puisse avoir des sentiments autre que de la haine envers un Downworlder, alors en aimer un plus que soi-même ?! Allez jusqu'à réaliser un lien runique entre les deux ?! Impensable !

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ? Demanda Izzy, troublée.

-Evidemment que non, répondit Catarina, c'est la quatrième fois depuis l'ère des Shadowhunters. C'est pour ça, que je sais certaines chose, concernant les liens. Bien que ça soit la première fois que le lien soit divisé en trois.

-En trois ? S'enquit Clary, confuse, tout comme Izzy.

-Le lien de Parabatai du mari divise leur lien, expliqua Cat.

-Le « mari » s'appelle Alec, s'exclama Izzy, commençant à s'impatienter quant à l'appellation.

-Bien _Alec_ est lié à deux personnes désormais, dit la guérisseuse bleue, insistant sur le prénom, et je ne sais pas comment le lien d'âmes va réagir. Il pourrait prendre le Parabatai pour un ennemi, comme ça pourrait être le contraire.

-Et pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Demanda la rouquine.

-Suivant les liés et leurs races, il y a mélange d'essences, donc il se peut que l'un des liés ait des caractéristiques de l'autre et vice versa, expliqua encore Cat. Voilà pourquoi Alec s'est enflammé. La magie réagit aux émotions.

-Autre chose qu'on devrait savoir ? S'enquit ironiquement Izzy, agacée.

-Les choses que je vais dire ne devront pas sortir d'ici, répondit sérieusement la femme bleue. Ne le dites à personne d'autre, compris, les filles ?

Les deux Shadowhunters hochèrent positivement la tête et la regardèrent avec attention.

-Dans les premières phases du lien, en général, ça peut changer, car, vous l'aurez compris tous les couples de liés ne sont pas pareils, il ne faut pas les séparer, en aucun cas ! Le lien en formation ne supporterait pas et ça les tuerait tous les deux, aussi rapidement qu'un poignard Séraphique en plein cœur, continua-t-elle. Une fois le lien stable, il arrive que les deux liés communiquent par la pensée. La durée de vie du lié Downworlder se voit partagée avec son compagnon de vie. Mais, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un, l'autre le ressentira et donc, si le premier venait à mourir, l'autre mourrait aussi.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas ? Demanda la jeune Fairchild.

-Comme toujours, Clary, tu as un bon instinct, sourit Cat, avant de reprendre un visage sérieux. Un couple n'a pas survécu, je ne sais pas si c'est dû à leur différence de races ou de pouvoirs ou même de sentiments, mais le fait demeure qu'ils n'ont pas survécus...

La mine sombre, Izzy regarda son frère s'occuper de son petit-ami... non, son _lié_. Pendant ce temps, Cat continua sa conversation, précédemment coupée par l'arrivée d'Izzy, avec Clary.

-J'ai entendu ce qu'il était arrivé à ta mère, comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien, répondit Clary, elle dort. Je m'inquiète pour elle. On a fini par trouver le contre-sort, mais avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne pense pas que Magnus soit en état pour réaliser un tel sort... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit... J'ai de l'estime pour lui...

-Sois sûre, qu'il t'estime tout autant, Clary, sourit Catarina. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que peu de Shadowhunters ont ce privilège.

Cat se leva et alla donner la troisième dose d'antidote à Magnus. La rouquine se leva également et sortit de la chambre d'Alec, pour prendre la direction de la salle où était installée sa mère.

-Clary, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne.

-Rien, Luke, ça va, répondit-elle, souriant tristement à celui qui avait toujours été comme un père pour elle.

-Clary...

-Tout va de travers... s'exclama la jeune Shadowhunter, déboussolée. Jace est parti, Magnus a failli mourir, j'ai rencontré une Schtroumpfette, que rajouter de plus ?!

-Une « Schtroumpfette », tu dis ? S'enquit Luke, surpris.

-Oui, une femme bleue, clarifia Clary, Catarina Loss.

-Ah Cat ! J'avais oublié que ta mère la connaissait... Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi Jace a disparu ?! Et aussi, cette histoire avec Magnus ? Il est de notoriété publique qu'en tant que sorcier, il est immortel...

Clary grimaça sous le flux de questions, mais prit une bonne inspiration, se préparant à raconter les deux histoires en question.

-Quand nous sommes allés chercher le livre blanc, il s'est avéré qu'en fait, c'était Camille qui l'avait... On est donc allés chez elle, expliqua Clary. On a trouvé le livre, mais Valentin nous a trouvés et menacés de nous tuer, si Jace ne venait pas avec lui. Ils ont ensuite disparus par un portail. Quant à Magnus, je n'ai pas tout bien compris, mais, quelqu'un l'a attaqué et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a failli mourir. Cat l'a sauvé.

-Une journée bien chargée, en somme... soupira le loup-garou.

-Oui, répondit Clary, soupirant à son tour, laissant sa tête tomber entre ses mains.

Clary et Luke restèrent en silence pendant un moment, et furent tirés de leurs pensées par le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre. Le sorcier de Brooklyn, finalement sur pieds, bien que des ecchymoses soient toujours visibles sur son visage fit son entrée. Il avait l'air exténué. Alec le suivit de près, aux petits soins, puis Izzy et Cat entrèrent à leur tour.

-Eh beh mon vieux ! On ne t'a pas loupé ! S'exclama Luke, choqué.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lucian, mais je me porte comme un charme, répliqua Magnus.

-Dixit celui avec des bleus plein la tête, se moqua l'ex-Shadowhunter.

-Ça suffit, tous les deux ! Siffla Cat, froidement.

-Cat, je ne dirais pas que je suis heureux de te revoir, lui dit Luke. Ça fait quoi ?! Dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus...

-Lucian, on n'est pas là pour ça, alors laisse la rancœur de côté, s'il te plaît, répliqua la guérisseuse.

C'est là que Clary remarqua qu'Izzy avait le livre blanc entre les mains. Elle tourna son regard vers Magnus et se leva.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire ça, maintenant ?! S'exclama-t-elle, plus qu'inquiète. Ça peut attendre !

-Mon p'tit biscuit, laisse-moi faire, veux-tu ? J'ai récupéré l'intégralité de mes capacités, lui répondit le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

-Alec ?! Dit la rousse, tournant la tête vers celui-ci, afin d'avoir son soutien.

-Laisse-le faire, Clary.

-Okay, répondit la rousse, boudeuse.

Une table fut préparée avec différents produits et épices. Le livre blanc ouvert en son centre. Le sorcier les manipulait avait aisance. Quelques minutes plus tard, Magnus eut terminé et mit la potion dans une fiole. Il alla ensuite vers Jocelyne.

-Prépare-toi à la rattraper, dit-il à Luke.

Le sorcier administra l'antidote et entama un sortilège. Des effluves de magie recouvrirent la marque du cercle. Magnus continua de déclamer son sortilège, mais la faiblesse de son pouvoir le retenait. Il força encore et des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à faire leur apparition, son souffle se faisant haché. Tout à coup, ces difficultés s'évanouirent. Alec venait de l'enlacer. La brume de pouvoir les recouvrit, renforçant leur sort. C'est ainsi que le dôme vert qui recouvrait Jocelyne s'évapora et son corps chuta, avant d'être rattrapé rapidement par Luke, qui fut le premier à voir les pupilles de sa chère et tendre s'ouvrir.

-Jocelyne ?

-Luke ?

-Maman, oh, maman ! S'exclama Clary, en s'approchant.

-Clary, ma chérie, répondit sa mère, émue.

-Maman, reprit encore Clary, serrant sa mère dans ses bras, Luke ayant aidé Jocelyne à se mettre debout.

-Magnus, tu as levé le sort, je t'en remercie, dit Jocelyne, se séparant de sa fille et tournant la tête vers le sorcier, toujours en faisant une accolade à Clary.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, très chère, sourit Magnus, toujours serré dans les bras de son désormais mari.

-Cat ? Reprit Jocelyne, après avoir souri à l'asiatique.

-Bonjour, Jocelyne, sourit également Catarina.

La mère de Clary reporta son regard sur Alec, par la suite.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Mon âme-sœur, Jocelyne, lui répondit le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, de la fierté et de l'amour plein la voix.

-Alec Lightwood, précisa le jeune Shadowhunter, rougissant un peu.

-Enchantée, répondit la nouvelle éveillée. Et toi ?

-Isabelle Lightwood, sa sœur, répondit la jeune fille.

-Enchantée, lui dit Jocelyne, gentiment et en souriant. Merci à tous, de m'avoir aidée et d'avoir aidé Clary, ajouta-t-elle.

-De rien, répondirent-ils tous.

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Sakura-Okasan.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de Cassandra Clare :).

 **Titre :** Complication à venir.

 **Couples :** Alec/Magnus, Jace/Clary.

 **Rating :** T pour le moment.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, léger UA.

 **Bêta :** Marjo76.

 _Fin du chapitre précédent :_

La mère de Clary reporta son regard sur Alec, par la suite.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Mon âme-sœur, Jocelyne, lui répondit le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, de la fierté et de l'amour plein la voix.

-Alec Lightwood, précisa le jeune Shadowhunter, rougissant un peu.

-Enchantée, répondit la nouvelle éveillée. Et toi ?

-Isabelle Lightwood, sa sœur, répondit la jeune fille.

-Enchantée, lui dit Jocelyne, gentiment et en souriant. Merci à tous, de m'avoir aidée et d'avoir aidé Clary, ajouta-t-elle.

-De rien, répondirent-ils tous.

Chapitre 3 :

Localisation.

Clary avait besoin de relâcher la pression, c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit en salle d'entraînement, adjacente au quartier général. La soirée de la veille s'était terminée tard, toutes ses émotions s'étaient mélangées. Le trop-plein avait besoin d'être évacué. C'est pourquoi cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle s'acharnait et c'est également ainsi que la trouva un de ses collègues Shadowhunters.

-Déjà debout ?

-J'avais besoin de me défouler, répondit la jeune rousse.

-Je comprends parfaitement, lui sourit le jeune homme, un petit duel, ça te tente ?

-Pourquoi pas !

Clary se mit en garde, bâton en main, telle une guerrière. Elle attaqua, para et toucha son adversaire, qui répliqua, à son tour. Le combat se poursuivit, attirant deux spectateurs curieux, qui passaient par là Jocelyne et Magnus. Le duel se termina et le jeune homme complimenta la jeune femme.

-Tu es douée, mais continue de t'entraîner, lui sourit-il.

Il prit deux armes angéliques, par la suite.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, s'exclama-t-il.

-Là, tu vois, j'ai surtout besoin d'une bonne douche, lui répondit Clary, le laissant en plan et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle fut interrompue par sa mère, en chemin, qui lui attrapa le bras pour la stopper.

-Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-elle.

-Plus tard, répondit Clary, se sentant vraiment mal à l'aise avec toute la sueur sur son corps.

En pleine discussion, les deux jeunes femmes ne virent pas ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

-Et toi, ça te dit un p'tit duel ?! Demanda le jeune Shadowhunter, en s'adressant à Magnus. Tiens, attrape !

Et par pur reflex, le Sorcier tendit la main et attrapa l'arme. Au lieux de le brûler, elle s'activa. Choqué, Magnus se figea, ses émotions complètement chamboulées. Telle une ombre, Alec apparut devant le Shadowhunter fautif, le plaquant contre le mur, un bras sous sa gorge.

-Tu as essayé de blesser mon compagnon ?! Grogna-t-il. Parle !

-Mais, de quoi tu parles, bon sang ?! S'écria de façon étouffée son collègue. Je n'ai rien fait du tout !

-Tu as essayé de blesser un Sorcier ! Le mien ! Continua de siffler Alec.

-Un Sorcier ? S'étonna le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas un Shadowhunter ?!

Un cri coupa court à la discussion, suivit d'un second, tout aussi douloureux. Jocelyne et Clary, qui écoutaient la dispute, se dirigèrent chacune vers un coin de la pièce, Jocelyne vers les deux jeunes hommes et Clary vers Magnus.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeune rousse.

-Jace ! Répondit Alec, en criant de nouveau, ayant lâcher depuis ses premières douleurs la gorge de l'autre jeune homme, alors qu'il s'affaissait un peu sur lui-même, Magnus ressentant la même chose.

-Il se fait torturer, continua le Sorcier, je le vois ! Valentin ordonne à ses sbires de l'éduquer.

Il se remit alors à crier, à bout de souffle. La vision se termina aussi vite qu'elle était venue, les tout nouveaux compagnons se retrouvaient à présent hors d'haleine, grimaçant de douleur.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de le localiser, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, s'exclama Alec.

Tout en regardant leur compagnon dans les yeux, ils se relevèrent comme un seul homme. Le brun rejoignit l'asiatique, qui n'avait pas lâché l'arme angélique, l'ayant serrée fortement, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, pendant leur épisode de douleur. Le jeune Lightwood remarqua tout de suite et fut surpris. Magnus répondit à sa question muette.

-Moi aussi, ça me surprend, dit-il en manipulant l'arme.

-Encore une preuve que le lien t'a rendu un peu Shadowhunter, sourit Alec. As-tu une idée de comment localiser Jace ?

-Aucune qui ne me vienne, là tout de suite, j'en ai peur, grimaça un peu le Sorcier. Mais, je vais chercher !

Alec et Magnus se rendirent alors dans la chambre du premier, après être passé à la bibliothèque du QG, afin de trouver une potentielle solution, tandis que Clary allait finalement prendre sa douche et que Jocelyne tentait de calmer le jeune Shadowhunter qui avait fait affront à Magnus.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda la brunette, entrant dans la chambre de son grand frère, qui visiblement avait vu de meilleurs jours, avec tous les livres éparpillés partout.

Alec et Magnus étaient au centre de ce chantier et tournèrent la tête vers elle.

-Non, toujours pas ! S'exclama son frère, frustré au possible, shootant dans un tas près de lui.

-Alexander, tenta de l'apaiser Magnus, en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je n'en peux plus ! Ça me ronge...

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard pour laisser passer Jocelyne.

-J'ai peut-être un moyen de trouver Jace, leur dit-elle, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'approcha un peu et, de sa poche, elle sortit une pierre.

-Mais, s'exclama Izzy, seuls les Iron Sisters en ont ! Comment avez-vous réussi à vous en procurez une ?!

-La mère de Luke était une Iron Sister, expliqua la rouquine.

-Et c'est ça ton idée, Jocelyne ?! S'exclama Magnus, dubitatif. Qu'Alec trace Jace grâce à la pierre d'Adamas ? C'est très risqué comme façon de faire !

-Au-delà des risques, c'est la seule solution qu'on ait, répondit Alec.

-Alex...

-Magnus, laisse-moi faire ça, je t'en prie ! Le coupa le Shadowhunter.

Le Sorcier regarda son compagnon, puis se résigna, soupirant.

-Je vais te laisser faire, mais rappelle-toi, reste à la surface ! Si jamais tu t'enfonces, je te perdrai...

Le brun s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

-Je ferai attention !

Alec retira son haut et s'allongea. Jocelyne lui donna la pierre et la localisation commença. Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups se firent entendre, à la porte, et cette fois, Catarina entra.

-Cat ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jocelyne, surprise.

-Ta fille a disparu, lui répondit la guérisseuse, inquiète.

-Elle n'est plus à l'Institut ?!

-Je l'ai cherchée partout, expliqua Catarina. Aucune trace d'elle...

-Je pense savoir ce qu'elle a fait, s'exclama Izzy, inquiète et agacée. Elle a dû partir à la recherche de Jace.

-Elle n'en manque vraiment pas une ! Siffla Jocelyne, dans le même état d'esprit. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Cat', reste avec eux, s'il te plaît.

Loin de l'Institut, Clary se réveilla groggy, dans ce qui semblait être une cale. Une fois les yeux bien ouverts, elle vit, non loin d'elle, une jeune femme qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, malgré les stigmates sur son visage.

-Dot ? Dot, c'est moi, Clary ! On est où ? Demanda la jeune femme, paniquée.

-Sur le bateau de Valentin, répondit Dot.

-C'est bien toi Dot ? On pensait que tu était morte...

-Vous m'avez abandonnée ! S'exclama la Sorcière.

-Non, Dot ! Magnus n'arrivait plus à sentir ta présence, ni ta magie, expliqua Clary, bouleversée.

-Ce n'est rien, Clary, Valentin m'a tout expliquée, se calma Dot. Il a raison, tu sais.

La Sorcière lui parla des actions de Valentin, tournant la situation à leur avantage, faisant en sorte d'ensorceler l'esprit de Clary, qui enregistra les informations comme si c'était la vérité. Quand ce fut fait, Dot conduisit la rouquine à Jace, où elle déblatéra les informations qui déstabilisèrent le blond.

De retour dans la chambre d'Alec, où tout n'avait pas l'air au beau-fixe, le jeune homme avait l'Adamas entre les mains. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que le processus s'active. Son compagnon tangua alors et s'évanouit sur le sol, inconscient. Ce fut Cat', qui, plus rapide que la lumière, l'installa aux côtés d'Alec, main dans la main. Le deux hommes se calmèrent alors, toujours plongés dans l'inconscience.

Le brun était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Les ténèbres étaient partout. Il avançait, mais restait sur place, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il continua et vit finalement une lumière. Il tendit le bras et se retrouva devant une jeune version de lui-même. Le jour où il avait rencontré Jace. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir son compagnon.

-Il ne faut pas rester ici, Alexander. Cherche Jace, cherche ton Parabatai, lui dit Magnus.

L'environnement changea. Une scène se déroula devant eux. Jace avec un poignard angélique, menaçant une louve, hésitant à exécuter les ordres de Valentin. Un cri le fit sursauter. Clary venait d'arriver, suivie par Dorothea. Elle lui parlait, l'enjoignant à oublier ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'elle avait été ensorcelée, puis, lui dit de courir. Les deux jeunes Shadowhunters se rejoignirent après avoir battu quelques sbires de Valentin. Celui-ci criant à Jace de ne pas partir.

Magnus regarda Alec et sans savoir comment, se retrouva dans l'esprit de Dot. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, leva son bras et ouvrit un portail. La suite fut floue, il avait réussi à sortir de l'esprit de la Sorcière et se retrouvait de nouveau entouré par l'obscurité.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais merci, lui dit Alec.

-De rien, lui répondit son compagnon.

De leur côté, Isabelle et Catarina rien n'allait comme il fallait. Alec transpirait beaucoup, avait le souffle erratique et avait même le nez qui saignait. Quant à Magnus, ça n'allait pas fort non plus. En plus des mêmes symptômes que son compagnon, sa magie semblait instable. Les deux jeunes gens convulsèrent, puis un portail s'ouvrit dans la chambre et Clary en sortit, se crachant contre une pile de livres.

-Clary ?! Comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici ? S'étonna Cat'.

-Dot a créé un portail, j'ai sauté dedans avec Jace, répondit la rousse. Jace !

Elle paniqua soudain, regardant autour d'elle. Aucune trace de son frère !

-Jace était avec toi ?

-Oui, il a sauté avec moi.

-Il va vite falloir le retrouver, parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir en faire plus, répondit Cat'. Ils se sont perdus entre ici et là-bas...

Jace se réveilla sur la jetée, le corps à moitié immergé dans l'eau. Il chercha sa stèle partout, mais elle était introuvable. En regardant autour de lui, il aperçut un corps inerte. Il accourut, le retourna et découvrit que c'était la louve que Valentin avait tuée. Il tata son pouls, au cas où morte. Une joggeuse l'interpella, mais hurla d'effroi quand elle vit le corps. Ni une, ni deux, le blond s'enfuit. Il chercha dans les rues de New-York un endroit pour passer un appel. Il finit par trouver un bar. En entrant, la serveuse lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'une serviette. Le blond répondit par la négative, qu'il avait seulement besoin d'un téléphone. La jeune femme lui présenta un verre de bière et un téléphone, lui disant que c'était offert par la maison. Il composa le numéro d'Izzy.

-Allô ?

-Izzy, c'est moi.

-Jace ?! Oh, mon Dieu, Jace ! Ça va ?!

-Un peu mouillé mais ça va, répondit-il. Clary... je l'ai perdue...

-Elle va bien, un portail l'a ramenée ici. Jace, il faut que tu rentres, Alec ne va pas bien ! Il a essayé, grâce à votre lien de Parabatai de te retrouver...

-J'arrive !

Le blond raccrocha et remercia la barmaid. Mais, au moment de partir, il fut retenu par celle-ci, lui demandant un service. Elle présenta un homme qui cherchait sa filleul. Jace essaya, tant bien que mal de sortir sans encombre, mais, quand l'homme, qui se révéla être un loup-garou l'accusa d'avoir tué la louve albinos, tout s'enchaîna. Les clients, qui se révélèrent être également des loups-garous l'attaquèrent, il se défendit, comme il put. Cependant, seul contre les loups, il ne faisait pas le poids et ce n'était pas son passage à travers la vitre qui allait le rassurer. Il se releva tant bien que mal et s'enfuit. Au début, il fut soulagé de ne voir personne le poursuivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luke arriva au bar, demandant des explications. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation et il répondit que si le Shadowhunter avait bien tué la louve, il le tuerait lui-même.

Le repos du blond fut de courte durée, quelqu'un le suivait, le traquait. De plus, il était blessé, un éclat de verre s'était fiché dans son bas-ventre. Il avança aussi vite qu'il le put et se retrouva dans une rue principale. La douleur le fit s'écrouler contre un mur, à bout de souffle. La barmaid l'avait retrouvé. Il ne vit pas la suite, sa vue se brouilla. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut quelqu'un appelant une ambulance. Plus tard, Jace se réveilla sur un brancard, à l'hôpital. Il se débattit, disant qu'il devait rejoindre son frère, mais les médecins ne l'écoutaient pas. Il sentit une piqûre et ce fut de nouveau le trou noir.

A l'Institut, tout allait mal. Le couple n'allait définitivement pas mieux. C'était même de pire en pire. Ils ne respiraient que grâce à Cat' et sa magie. Leurs corps étaient épuisés. Ils étaient livides. Quant à Jocelyne, elle suivait les loups-garous. Elle avait entendu qu'ils traquaient Jace. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à l'hôpital, cherchant le blond. Quand elle entendit des bruits de Métamorphose venant d'un couloir non loin, elle s'y dirigea et vit Jonathan demander à ce que le loup ne touche pas la Terrestre. Elle le vit s'enfuir en direction de l'escalier de secours. Elle prit le pli de monter à l'étage suivant et d'attraper son fils, alors qu'il passait devant la porte verrouillée. Elle l'interpella et lui dit de venir avec elle, que son Parabatai avait besoin de lui. Tous les deux partirent pour l'Institut. Quand ils furent à proximité, Jocelyne sortit sa stèle et changea Jace en Luke, pour entrer incognito, vu que l'Enclave le considérait comme un traite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Alec. Le spectacle qui les y attendait les choqua. Jace se précipita au chevet du brun, Clary lui présenta la pierre d'Adamas, mais quand il toucha son Parabatai, le couple convulsa, saignant du nez encore davantage, ce qui fit saigner le blond également.

-Prenez-leur la main, Parabatai et le lien sera fermé, expliqua Cat'.

Le blond regarda la jeune femme bleue, avec un regard dubitatif et confus.

-Fais ce qu'elle dit, Jace, l'enjoignit Izzy. On t'expliquera après.

Quand ce fut fait, le blond se concentra et récita son allégeance Parabatai. Les secondes défilèrent, la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, au contraire... Les deux hommes semblaient avoir rendu leur dernier souffle. Désespéré et sous le coup d'un savoir inné, le Shadowhunter posa ses mains à l'emplacement du cœur des compagnons et se mit à parler dans une langue inconnue, puis ils furent entourés d'un vent lumineux. On entendit alors les deux nouveaux liés prendre une grande inspiration, se mettant en position assise, les yeux hagards. Cela passa quand ils sentirent un poids mort sur eux. Ils l'embrassèrent de leurs bras et retombèrent inconscients.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
